NoHeart's Beginning
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Set in the Our Beginning/New Beginnings universe, this fic details how No-Heart came to be and rose to power as the most evil sorcerer in existence. Many more questions will be answered in this story. Like, where did Shrieky come from? And Beastly? R


-1No-Heart's Beginning

Written by Ceara Ivory

Summary: Set in the Our Beginning/New Beginnings universe, this fic details how No-Heart came to be and rose to power as the most evil sorcerer in existence. Many more questions will be answered in this story. Like, where did Shrieky come from? And Beastly? Why does No-Heart seek the destruction of the Care Bear Family? Read and Find Out.

Part One

Confused. He was so confused. Fear flooded his heart. Where was he? He couldn't see anything in this dark void. He didn't seem to be standing on anything. Nay, he seemed to be floating in midair. Why? What had happened? He couldn't remember. He couldn't even remember who he was.

A soft wind blew against him. He could feel it urging him to follow it, to allow it to lead him elsewhere. He was close to doing so. He didn't want to stay in this pit of nothingness. It scared him.

But another part of him kept him grounded where he was. That part of him had no desire to move forward. This part of him was angry. This part of him wanted answers that he somehow knew would not come if he followed the wind. This part of him wanted no part of where or what the wind was taking him to.

Slowly, the nothingness dissipated, revealing a ruined marble and alabaster temple. Whatever was keeping him suspended in midair gradually set him down upon the stone floor.

"I…I know this place." he said to no one, for no one was there. He moved carefully about the temple. Slowly things began coming back to him. The Great One, the Immortals, the war, his sister, the traitor.

_His moment of inattention gave his foe just the opening he was looking for and he gasped when Dark Heart's blade slid through his chest like a knife through butter. Amazingly, he felt no pain, as his power left him, entering Dark Heart through the blade in his chest. His vision began to fail him and he didn't hear a thing, not even his sister screaming his name as he fell from the top of the tall staircase. He didn't see Dark Heart vanish from the temple as darkness claimed him. His last thought, his only thought left, was how he hoped Star would be happy._

How could he have forgotten that. Instantly, all of his thoughts focused on one thing and one thing only. His sister. His slow, cautious steps turned into panicked, rushed ones.

"STAR! STAR! Answer me!" Meteyo called. "STAR WHERE ARE YOU!"

He reached the chamber he knew as the Great One's. This was where he would always come to report the general goings on of their home and the Earth. He had searched every other room. This was the only one left. She had to be here. He pushed the heavy door open. "Star? Please say you're in here." His eyes turned to shining crystal in the center of the room. He could hear something coming from the crystal. As he neared it, he saw his beloved sister in a battle with the traitor, Dark Heart.

"_I SAID OUT OF MY WAY!!!" A heavy gust of wind and lightening flung out at her. She crashed first into the ceiling of the cave then back to the ground. There was the terrible sound of crushing bones, snapping Dark Heart out of his blinding rage. His eyes grew wide in shock as his beloved slumped brokenly against the wall. He reverted instantly to his original form. "Star!" he pulled her into his arms. "Starshine! Wake up! Answer me!" But she did not wake. Dark Heart shook as blood poured seemingly like a river covered his arms as he held her._

Meteyo doubled over, latching onto the crystal. "No, no Starshine no! Star…NO!" he screamed, causing the remaining rubble of the temple to shake. He fell to the floor. "No. This just can't be. She can't be dead. She can't." He wrapped his arms around himself. "Sis…Star…" Tears poured from his eyes. He trembled in his grief. "I'm all alone now…all alone…" He looked at the crystal again. It was frozen on the image of Dark Heart. Dark Heart. It was his fault. He killed Starshine, his beloved sister.

"_Horse look, there's our ship, just like the Priestess said it would be."_

Meteyo looked up again. The Chosen Ones. They had survived? How? Dark Heart had won. How had they survived. "Of course, she must have…that's why she was fighting him…to give them time to escape…but…" How dare they? The thought hit his mind before he could stop it. He knew it was cruel, but he didn't much care. "How dare they survive when my sister dies to save them. It's their fault. If…if they hadn't been involved then she might have lived. It's their fault, they as good as killed her themselves. Them and those damned cubs. IT'S NOT FAIR!" He screamed as he picked up the crystal and threw it to the floor. Part of it shattered revealing a hidden hollow core. Inside the core something glimmered. Curiosity got the better of him and he knelt down for a closer look. "What is this?" he asked himself. It was a handsome triangular amulet with a garnet center. Just a touch and he could tell that this item was powerful magic. It gave him some wild ideas. If he could learn to use this amulet and it's magic, he could destroy Dark Heart and those animals and avenge his poor sister's death. "Yes…that's what I'll do…It's not fair that they should live while she dies.

He was only vaguely aware of the quaking around him. The temple was overtaken by a wave of darkness turning it into a dark fortress. The quaking caused the fortress to break free of it's prison and begin a steady ascent high into the skies. A dark, evil storm cloud formed around it as if it were a shield.

Meteyo put the amulet around his neck, looking out a window. "Beware Dark Heart, beware you wretched creatures." His robes became black and a cowl covered his face but for two glowing red eyes. His arms and hands lengthened some and became a green shade. His fingers became more like claws. "Beware…"

AN: The first chapter of this new installment in the Our Beginning Universe. We have now seen the origin of No-Heart. Part Two will address Beastly's origins. Part Three will bring around Shrieky's. She will play a key part in this and in New Beginnings, so pay close attention. Just a hint, she really is his niece, biologically speaking. Try and figure out the implications.


End file.
